The Ultimate Snowball Fight
by SpeckledFeather
Summary: Kyoraku gets the idea to have a snowball fight one night. The shinigami of gotei thirteen and ichigo, orhime, ishida, rukia, and chad are going to be up against each other. let's take a look at what what each individual person is doing.Please review!
1. Kyoraku gets an idea

The Ultimate Snowball Fight

* * *

Note: Hi everyone, I'll welcome all reviews, as long as they aren't too insulting. I'm just trying to write a little nd hav some fun. If you want, tell me what I should write about it, because I find it hard 2 think up intersting story ideas. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, even though i wish i did...

ps. I don't know if the seasons ever change in Soul Society, but I really wanted to write something about snow since it finally snowed in Shanghai!

* * *

Rukia, Ichigo, Chado, Ishida, Orhime were all spending their winter break in Soul Society, training to become more powerful. They were preparing for the battle against Aizen and the arrancers, some of whom had succeeded to escape during their rescue mission to Hueco Mundo along with their leader, Aizen. Well, at least Orihime had come back...the past ryoka were now well acquainted with the shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen. It was especially cold in Soul Society, and it looked like it just might snow (hint hint)... 

"You know, I really think everyone deserves a break," said Ukitake to Kyoraku one night. Kyoraku was enjoying a cup of tea with his friend after such a difficult day. First there was all the paperwork, then he had realized that he had been writing the wrong thing the whole time, which called for another four painful hours of paperwork...this was definitely one of the downsides of being a shinigami.

"I have to agree," replied Kyoraku, "Everyone's stressing out, afraid that Aizen's coming to kill them all. Come to think of it, that really is a plausible reason to be nervous..." Kyoraku sighed. They should do something to take their mind off things...Everyone was getting jumpy and nervous, despite the fact that the training was going quite well. "We should do some kind of fun activity with everyone, just to lessen the tension that's been building up in everyone."

"That's a good idea..." It wasn't such a bad idea after all...Ukitake wanted to, just for one day, relax and forget about all of the worries which were piling up like the stack of paperwork on his desk.

"AHH! Why is there white stuff floating down from the sky outside?" As if to reassure himself that he wasn't crazy, he crept outside and looked at the roof. "Nanao-chan, you wouldn't have happened to have a change of heart would you? Are you trying to say you love me by pouring this white stuff down on us??" Ukikatake's thoughts were interrupted by Kyoraku, who was staring hopefully at the roof. But he soon returned, dissappointed and very confused. What was this white stuff floating down from? The sky? Well, that was a first. Ukitake smiled to hiimself, surprised by this sudden weather. There were little flurries of snow floating gently onto the ground, and there was more and more coming...Soon enough, the entire sky was filled with the white, pure snow that was silently floating down from the heavens.

"I can't believe it, this is the first time I've seen snow in Soul Soceity," chuckled a delighted Ukitake, who immediately turned solemn. "Then again, this is awful, it'll make my cough become even worse than it is right now...if it weren't for my sickness, I'd go out first thing tomorrow morning and engage in what those humans on Earth call a snowball fight ...You know, sometimes I really wish I could return to my childhood and--" Ukitake stopped short and stared at his friend, who was no longer listening, but asking excitedly what exactly a "snowball" fight was.

"Snowball fight...I've never heard of such a thing, but why don't you tell me about it..?" Oh, well I was once visiting Earth and I was curiously observing some people hurling this white stuff, which was packed into little balls of ice, at each other. I think they made the balls by packing the white stuff called snow together. They really looked like they were having fun, so I disguised myself and tried it out. That was one of the funnest things I'd ever done...Hey, Kyoraku, where are you going?? Hey, Kyora--" But it was too late, his friend was already striding away, muttering excitedly under his breath, his pink flowery jacket fluttering in the wind...

"Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him about that...?" wondered Ukitake. He had no idea that tomorrow he would be frantically dodging random snowballs flying his way, cursing himself for even mentioning his snowball experience.

* * *

Author's note: well, you guys, it's just an intro, so it might be really boring...sorry bout that, but i felt if i didn't write it, it would make the story sound really rushed and all that. Now I'll start writing about each individual person's experience of snow in Soul society. I hope you'll enjoy it more now that I've gotten through the boring stuff.

I'll write about one or two different people per chapter, but please review first. I don't know if i should continue, but if it's bad i think i'll just delete and try something else...


	2. The Next Day

The Next Day

Author's Note: Hi everyone, very sorry for the confusion. If at first you only saw the Author's note and some random stuff, it's prolly because I made a mistake... o.0; I'm kinda bad with all this stuff, and seeing as I'm a new user, I'm just starting to get the hang of it well, this is the next chapter, and after this, the snowball fight will officially start! This one might be kinda short, but I like elaborating. Please give suggestions if you have any! Thanks :)

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ukitake. Then he tried to regain his composure and cleared his throat. "Well, actually, maybe that's a good idea, Kyoraku, but the thing is...most of the people probably won't participate...You know they're a bit...well...uncooperative."

Kyoraku chuckled. "I know that, and that's why I have an idea. I'm gonna make this a contest, and whoever is the last one to stand, will get the prize that I've prepared for them!" Ukitake leaned forward, a little more interested. However, Kyoraku had ceased to speak, smiling expectantly at him.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Ukitake said, "Well? What's the prize going to be?" He wanted to know. Hmmm...maybe, just this once, he could join in the snowball fight too.

"I'm not going to tell you," Kyoraku simply replied. "I'm going to keep it a secret. I'll tell them that there IS a prize, but I won't tell them what it is. It'll give them a little more motivation, don't you think?" This was getting more and more interesting, but before the snowball fight could really begin, he needed to organize some things. "First of all, I think we have to have some rules and all that boring stuff. I was thinking, we could be the 'hosts' and kind of supervise them. As for the rules...well, anything's okay, as long as you don't kill anyone. Well, what do you think?" He looked inquiringly at Ukitake, who was actually fuming inside. How could he get the prize of he was a host?!

Instead of saying that out loud, Ukitake merely nodded and replied, "Okay, sounds fine to me, but we'll have to gather them all together. Should I send a message to everyone to come meet us on the snowy plains?" Kyoraku consented and they both went off to finish their personal business.

"How many more days till he comes?" Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in Byakuya's mansion, taking a short break before continuing their hard training. They had had nonstop training for at least a week now, and even though it was really tiring, they could actually see the progress that they were making.

"Idiot, how should I know," replied Rukia. "It's not like there's a set date. All we know is that he's coming soon, so it's better to be prepared than not. But, then again...this is really wearing me out, I don't know for how much longer I can work. Even though we can see how much we're improving, we need to rest and refresh ourselves, or the work will be a burden." It was true. Most of the Shinigami in soul society were starting to collapse from all the strain. The fourth division was constantly busy, tending to overly-stressed patients. It looked like the harder they tried, the more chaotic Soul Society was getting.

"Yeah, I've gotta agree, my body's always sore, and I find it harder and harder to get up in the mornings...Curse him, if Aizen doesn't come, I"ll go looking for him, I am so not gong to do all this non-stop training for nothing!" Ichigo was the kind of person who went looking for trouble.

"Well, how about this--" Rukia was stopped in mid-sentence by the sudden appearence of a hell moth. It landed on her wrist, and she listened carefully to the message it was giving. "Hmm..." Rukia looked kind of confused, as though she didn't know what to make of the message.

"What? Did Aizen finally come?" Ichigo started to reach for Zangetsu. However, Rukia stopped him.

"No, don't be stupid, it's something else." Rukia paused for a moment, and said, "Ukitake has sent us a message, demanding that we come to the snowy plains tomorrow at dawn, and make sure we dress warmly. Now, what do you make of that? I don't think it would be urgent, but it sounds like he really wants us to come. I wonder if anyone else got this message?"

Ichigo was just as confused as Rukia. At this moment, they heard footsteps approaching them, and they both turned around to greet their flaming-red haired friend.

"Yo, Renji, what're you doing here? Did ya come here looking for some fun?" Ichigo and Renji were always going at each other. It was almost a habit, something they did subconsciously. Shockingly enough, Renji ignored Ichigo, and said to Rukia, "Did you guys get the message from Captain Ukitake?" Rukia nodded, but she seemed just as puzzled as him.

"I think the only thing we can do, is go there tomorrow." Rukia was really curious, and she definitely thought this would be a pleasant break from the work they were doing. Maybe they were gathering to have a little relaxation time?

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Okay, I just had to put that in there, because it would sound kinda rushed if I didn't do it. I mean, jumping from the idea to them already in the middle of a snowball fight just seemed a little to sudden. I'm sorry if anyone got confused because they only saw the author's note at first, but I do believe I've finally fixed that. :P Well next chapter will definitely contain some action, but before that, please review, and give me some suggestions. I'm not sure, but I'm thinking of writing it like this: I will just kind of focus on the actions of one or two people each chapter. Ex: I might be writing from his point of view, and then maybe from Rukia's. Something like that...

Well, thanks again, I hope you guys will come back to see the next chapter


End file.
